


Gelisah

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou tahu, sore ini sangat aneh sampai Seijuurou mampu berkata seperti itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelisah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> Kuroko's Basketball milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter saja :)
> 
> Untuk kak Yucc, yang sudah menenggelamkanku di lautan KazuSei /o/

Menurut Shintarou, sore ini terasa aneh.

Pertama, seharusnya sore ini diramalkan hujan deras. Tapi awan mendung pun sama sekali tak menampakkan diri.

Kedua, Seijuurou meminta— _bukan_ , lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk bertemu.

Mungkin, akan terlihat normal jika Seijuurou meminta Shintarou bertemu di restoran mahal atau apapun yang berkelas. Maka yang ketiga, Seijuurou dan Shintarou bertemu di Maji Burger.

Setidaknya itulah ringkasan "sore ini terasa aneh."

Baiklah. Semoga kejadian aneh pada sore ini tidak bertambah. Amin.

Shintarou melirik Seijuurou yang sedang cuci tangan. Lalu bergulir ke depan. Ke arah meja berwarna kuning.

Jadi, meja di hadapannya terisi dua gelas _cola_ medium, satu salad, dan sepiring kentang goreng.

"Melamunkan apa, Midorima?"

"Oh, tidak."

— _Shintarou hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Seijuurou aneh._

"Lalu," tangan mungilnya meraih sepotong kentang dan mencelupkannya ke dalam saus sambal. "Kenapa kau tidak makan, atau minum."

"Aku belum lapar."

"Oh."

Akhirnya, Seijuurou sibuk memakan kentang dan Shintarou hanya meminum _cola-_ nya sedikit. Tidak menyentuh satu senti pun mangkuk berisi salad segar.

Astaga, ini sih lebih tepatnya disebut "Seijuurou minta ditemani makan."

"Tidak mau?"

Setelah menghabiskan (nyaris) separuh kentang, akhirnya Seijuurou menyodorkan piringnya. Menawari Shintarou yang belum makan.

 _Mungkin saja Midorima mau._ Begitu, pikir Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Aku punya salad,"

"Tapi kau tidak memakan saladnya."

Shintarou menghela napas. Baiklah, mungkin segera menghabiskan saladnya lalu pergi dari sini adalah ide yang bagus.

"Bagus. Aku tidak mau uangku terbuang karena saladnya tidak kau makan,"

"Hm."

Kali ini, keduanya sibuk menghabiskan makanan. Kentang Seijuurou sudah mulai habis, sedangkan salad milik Shintarou baru saja dimakan.

Ketika kentangnya hanya tersisa satu potong, Seijuuou menyeringai.

Dia semakin merapatkan diri ke tubuh Shintarou dan memakan kentangnya.

Memakan, dengan kecapan.

Shintarou pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Seijuurou. Hei, Seijuurou sudah besar. Seharusnya tidak kecap.

"Akashi, jangan kecap."

"Hm?"

Seijuurou masih mengunyah, tetapi semakin kecap.

"Akashi."

Shintarou mulai kesal mendengar kecapan berisik itu. Karenanya, Seijuurou berpindah dan mengunyah tepat di telinga Shintarou. Pasti Shintarou akan merinding bukan main.

Ah, benar saja. Shintarou merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar kecapan Seijuurou yang menyebalkan. (Sebenarnya antara merinding dan geli, sih).

Shintarou kira, Seijuurou hanya memamerkan kecapannya. Tapi ternyata, dia juga meniup telinga Shintarou. Sial.

"Kenapa, Midorima? Merinding?"

"Kupikir tanpa menjawab pun kau sudah—"

"Atau gelisah?"

Pertanyaan kedua dari Seijuurou membuat Shintarou menatapnya bingung. Gelisah? Dilihat dari sisi mana?

"Bukan, bukan gelisah itu maksudku."

“Lalu apa, astaga.”

Seijuurou tertawa pelan dan kembali menyeringai.

"Gelisah, geli-geli basah."

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. : jangan tanya saya tau singkatan nista itu dari siapa :")


End file.
